


falling for you

by chanwooya (sinoshi)



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, basically just minsoo and yein being cute and realizing they love each other, honestly idk, i just wanted to write kogyoul, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinoshi/pseuds/chanwooya
Summary: everything terrified him. for the first few months, he and minsoo kept their distance, except for when they were meeting family. minsoo never went too close or talked to yein if yein didn’t initiate it, so they spent the first few months of their marriage like that: like roommates who didn’t really know each other.he was married. he was married to someone he didn’t know, and he was scared.
Relationships: Go Minsoo | Kogyeol/Seon Yein | Sunyoul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> OK i don't know what i wrote but i promised myself 2 fics a month--1 in english and 1 in indonesian--so here is my English Fic of the Month ;_; nobody's gonna read this, probably LMAO i might be the only person on this kogyoul shit but who cares!!! LET ME WATER THIS TAG. LET ME FEED MYSELF. please enjoy this garbage

yein wakes up extremely warm. he opens his eyes slowly, adjusts to the light entering their bedroom through the large windows on minsoo’s side (damn it, he forgot to close them last night) and—minsoo. he can smell minsoo’s soap and shampoo and just… he can feel minsoo. he blinks a few times, realizes that the hands wrapped loosely around him are minsoo’s, and sighs in relief.

minsoo’s still asleep. he likes to sleep in, and sometimes asks yein not to wake him up before a certain hour. yein never has to wake him up, though—minsoo always wakes up fine by himself.

minsoo’s face is buried between yein’s shoulder and neck, somehow, but yein doesn’t mind, even if he can feel minsoo’s warm, steady breathing on his skin. he sighs again, falling back asleep despite the sunlight.

he wakes up again, an hour or so later, feeling cold. minsoo’s stretching next to him (yein always found it adorable), and when minsoo catches him staring, he looks away. minsoo laughs.

“morning, yein.”

“morning,” yein mumbles, sleepy, as he stretches his own body as well. his bones crack (embarrassing!!!) and he sits up, face red, feeling minsoo’s eyes on his. minsoo looks at him with the same fond smile (by this point, yein’s memorized this specific expression, that he thinks, if he ever goes blind, this is the one minsoo expression he’ll have in his memory forever) he always has on, and then minsoo’s scratching the back of his neck with a nervous smile and red eartips.

“i’m sorry if you were uncomfortable,” he says. “i think i hugged you in the middle of the night.”

yein laughs. a sweet, melodious voice, still, even after hours of sleep. “don’t worry. it was very warm. i had a good night’s sleep, minsoo.”

minsoo blushes, smiling sheepishly, and yein has to stop himself from wanting to pinch minsoo’s cheeks. adorable. a word he never thought he’d ever associate with minsoo.

—

when they first met, it was at an expensive restaurant in a hotel downtown. yein and minsoo’s parents were both there. the 6 of them sat down and talked, at first, just like any other family ‘date’ (as minsoo’s mom liked to call them). but then minsoo’s dad brought up the topic of marriage, and yein’s dad brightly said, “of course we should marry minsoo and yein!”

everything after that seemed like a distant, faraway, blurry memory.

their wedding was grand. yein hated it. he hated the people, the music, his suit, the flowers, the color scheme. after their wedding ended, and he and minsoo are in their hotel room, he cried in the bathroom for 15 minutes until minsoo softly knocked and said, “i’m sorry, yein-ah.”

they didn’t talk about it then. minsoo had quietly ordered them dinner, took a shower, and went to bed, while yein stayed up after his shower and didn’t sleep a wink that night.

they didn’t go on their honeymoon. yein had outright refused to go, so minsoo quietly sent friends to go in their stead, and their parents never found out.

their first night at the apartment was awkward, as well. yein had slept in the guest bedroom, but he kept waking up in the middle of the night because he can hear minsoo in the next room, typing on his laptop. everything terrified him. for the first few months, he and minsoo kept their distance, except for when they were meeting family. minsoo never went too close or talked to yein if yein didn’t initiate it, so they spent the first few months of their marriage like that: like roommates who didn’t really know each other.

he was married. he was married to someone he didn’t know, and he was scared.

but now yein knows minsoo—knows that minsoo is a kind, considerate person. he knows that minsoo likes small animals, he knows that minsoo likes vanilla ice cream, and he knows all the kinds of minsoo smiles there are in the world.

now it feels like he knows minsoo  _ too _ well, but at the same time, not well enough.

here they are, at a cat cafe. minsoo is grinning from ear to ear as he stares at all the cats that walk around the cafe and climb up the tables and chairs. yein smiles fondly at minsoo as he coos and cuddles a cat that looks like an adorable ball of fluff and anger.

“yein-ah! take a picture of me with this cutie,” minsoo hands over his phone to yein, and then picks up a grumpy looking cat. yein laughs—sweet, melodious—before snapping a picture.

minsoo lets the cat down, and it immediately dashes away from them. as minsoo stares at the picture, he smiles. “do you want a picture, too, yein?”

yein shakes his head. “i’m fine.”

“come on! sit there with the cats and i’ll take a picture!” yein rolls his eyes, but sits down where minsoo told him to, between a couple of sleeping cats.

minsoo snaps a picture, and then he’s smiling fondly. at first, yein thinks it’s because of the cats, but it’s not until a few days later when he accidentally sees minsoo’s lock screen that his cheeks heat up—it’s him, smiling brightly with a peace sign, and he can barely even see the cats sitting around him. it’s just… him. just a picture of yein.

yein’s heart stops for a few seconds at the realization that minsoo might be smiling fondly at a picture of him.

—

the frequency of their dates increases.

yein doesn’t know when it started, but he’s not complaining. he likes it. he likes spending time with minsoo.

today is brunch. yein insisted on getting brunch, because he knows minsoo secretly likes brunch (minsoo had offhandedly mentioned it to him once when they were abroad for an event, and they’d had to eat brunch because there was no time for a proper breakfast or lunch). the cafe is nice. yellow walls, wooden tables and chairs, paintings of flowers, and a big window that lets a lot of light in—in fact, it’s perfect. yein hums contentedly, satisfied with his restaurant choice. minsoo’s leaning back against his chair, eyes closed and a small smile on his face, enjoying the sunlight. he looks like a happy cat. yein quietly picks up his phone, and quietly snaps a picture. it looks perfect. minsoo’s perfect.

minsoo orders some tea and eggs benedict. yein gets himself an avocado toast and a milkshake. they eat mostly in silence. they don’t really have a lot to talk about—despite being the same age, they never went to the same schools, nor do they have the same interests. minsoo’s hobbies mainly consist of gaming, while yein’s hobbies are more arts and crafts. yein even built the work table minsoo uses in their bedroom.

_ their bedroom. _ funny. they used to use separate rooms, and yein doesn’t really remember  _ when _ they started sharing a bed together.

“our anniversary is coming up,” minsoo suddenly says as he’s cutting into yein’s avocado toast. “do you think we can have that day to ourselves, or would mom and dad want to have a grand dinner?”

yein frowns at the thought of having to see their family. their parents are overbearing. yein always goes home in a sour mood after seeing their family, and not even minsoo’s kind words or minsoo’s soft pats on his back could calm him.

“i know you hate seeing mom and dad. so maybe we could ask to have time for ourselves?” minsoo raises an eyebrow.

“what were you thinking of doing?” yein asks. minsoo hums, thinking.

“we could get dinner. or we could stay in.”

staying in sounds good. it sounds really, really good. he could bake something and share it with minsoo. it sounds nice.

“let’s stay in,” yein says. “i’ll bake us something.”

“that sounds nice,” minsoo smiles, bright and happy and yein’s heart does a thousand flips. “i’m looking forward to your baked goods, then, yein-ah.”

—

by a miracle, they get to stay in for their anniversary.

minsoo takes yein to the supermarket and helps him shop for their baking night. it’s the most domestic they’ve been in a while—minsoo’s been busy with the company and so has yein—and it makes yein’s heart full with love.

yein decides on a simple chocolate chip cookie recipe, and immediately start baking once they’re home. minsoo sits at the counter and watches, legs swinging like a kid, and when the cookies are baking in the oven and the smell is wafting throughout their whole apartment, minsoo says,

“i miss this.”

“huh?” yein looks up at minsoo, who seems much higher now that he’s sitting on top of the kitchen counter. his legs are still swinging, and he’s smiling excitedly like a kid.

“this smell. my mom used to bake a lot when i was a kid,” minsoo smiles, and then his smile turns sad and all yein wants to do is hug him. “and then she got busy.”

yein doesn’t know what to do. he wants to hug minsoo, but his body is covered in flour and sweat and he feels a little gross, so he settles with, “i can bake you cookies every weekend.”

it’s nothing—it even sounds like an empty promise. but minsoo smiles brightly at him anyways.

—

“you’re in love with him,” wooseok’s face scrunches up in disgust when yein tells him what they did during their anniversary.

yein knows. yein fucking  _ knows. _ he knows he’s in love with minsoo, but he doesn’t know what to do with this information.

“yein,” wooseok clicks his tongue. “you know minsoo loves you too, right?”

he wants to say yes, he knows, but his insecurity gets the best of him—there is no way perfect, kind, beautiful soul go minsoo would ever like him back. he’s just doing this because he’s nice and considerate and a perfect angel. yein believes he would do this to anyone. he would probably do this to yein even if they weren’t husbands.

“that’s stupid,” wooseok says. “he’s not just being nice because he’s nice. this is a different kind of nice.”

“and how would you know that?”

“yein,” wooseok groans. “he looks at you with heart eyes. of course you’re the only person who doesn’t see that—it’s how he  _ always _ looks at you.”

wooseok’s words keep ringing in his head for a while after that.  _ he looks at me with heart eyes? why? _

when yein gets home from his outing with wooseok that day, minsoo’s waiting, sitting on the couch. he smiles at yein as soon as he spots him, and it’s like minsoo’s whole face lights up. now yein can’t help seeing what wooseok meant—minsoo’s looking at him with soft, fond eyes, and the sweetest smile he has.

“you’re home,” minsoo says, quietly. yein shrugs off his coat and replaces his shoes with his bunny slippers.

“were you at home the whole day?” yein asks, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to minsoo. minsoo shrugs.

“i was catching up with some dramas.”

minsoo doesn’t even watch dramas, usually. yein would know. minsoo doesn’t get half the drama references yein makes, even though he laughs at them and pretends to understand them. but yein just hums and nods.

“how was today?” minsoo asks, kindly, as always.

yein leans back against the couch. “it was good. i missed wooseok, and it was nice catching up with him.”

“what did you two talk about?” minsoo sounds genuinely interested. yein smiles mischievously.

“it’s a secret. he said i can’t even tell my husband.”

minsoo’s eyes widen a little and he grins a little wider.  _ my husband. _ yein’s never explicitly said that before. realizing this, yein scratches his head awkwardly.

“you should take a shower and rest, then,” minsoo pats yein’s shoulder, as if knowing that yein’s feeling a little awkward. “you must be tired.”

and it’s these tiny, little things that yein really doesn’t get. the attention, the care, the sweet touches and the smiles and the fond looks.  _ he loves me? _

yein just nods and gets up. he thinks about wooseok’s words a little bit more.

—

they haven’t danced in a while.

yein used to hate these events. these events (company events, and other rich-people-events he always hated going to either as a kid or even after his marriage) meant that he and minsoo have to hold hands, be close to each other, and pretend to be happy all night. but now it doesn’t feel like they have to pretend anymore.

minsoo’s fingers softly intertwine with yein’s as they both sway slowly to the song. yein can smell minsoo’s perfume from this close—something woody and soft. it’s not aggressive, and it leaves yein feeling comfortable and wanting more, so he leans in a little closer to minsoo’s neck.

minsoo’s right hand wraps around his hips and stay there, a comforting weight as yein leans his head on minsoo’s shoulder. he can feel minsoo giggle against him.

“are you tired?” minsoo whispers. “i can get us out of here earlier if you want to.”

“‘m tired,” yein mumbles. “aren’t you?”

minsoo doesn’t answer, but he hums, and yein can feel the vibrations against his chest.

the song slowly comes to an end and they both pull away. yein’s eyes feel heavy and minsoo laughs after looking at his face—a cute, loving laugh that makes his face scrunch up and makes him look like an idiot. “let’s get out of here, yein-ah.”

minsoo puts his arm around yein’s shoulder and guides them towards their parents, sitting around a table and chatting with each other. they both stop before the table and minsoo says, “i think me and yein are gonna head home early. we’re kind of tired.”

minsoo’s mom looks at them with a kind smile on her face.

“oh, poor yeinnie,” she says. “you both should go ahead then.”

“don’t forget to take this with you,” yein’s mom pushes the container of side dishes on the table closer towards minsoo and yein.

they both walk towards their car with a bag of yein’s mom’s homemade side dishes, with minsoo’s arm still around yein’s shoulder. as usual, minsoo opens the passenger door for yein and gently helps him sit in. he helps yein put the seatbelt on, and then closes the door softly, before going around the front of the car to the driver’s side. he enters, and puts the side dishes in the backseat. once he’s all settled with his seatbelt and turning on the engine, yein speaks up.

“why are you doing this to me?” yein asks.

minsoo’s hands stop moving. it hovers over the radio’s power button, before he drops it back to his lap. “do… do what?”

he looks nervous and, most of all,  _ terrified. _ yein has never seen him like this. he tilts his head a little at minsoo’s strange expression.

“this. be nice to me. you know i can get into the car and put on my seatbelt by myself… right?”

minsoo gulps. “did… did you not like me doing that…?”

minsoo fidgets with the ends of his sleeves and bites his lips. it’s kind of cute, but then yein can’t imagine the kind of emotional torture he’s making minsoo go through.

“no, i liked it, it’s fine, i just… why are you doing this, minsoo? you don’t have to. you don’t have to do this, you don’t have to like me. you don’t have to be nice to me.”

“because i want to,” minsoo replies. “because i want to be nice to you. i want to protect you.”

“and why is that? why do you want to be nice to me?” yein raises an eyebrow. he doesn’t know where he’s getting all this courage from. but he’s glad he has it right now.

“yein,” minsoo blinks a couple of times. “i’m sorry.”

“hm?” yein leans forward. “why are you sorry?”

“i’m sorry i like you.”

yein’s heart drops to his stomach. his eyes sting and then the next thing he knows—he’s crying.

“yein-ah? i’m sorry, i—“

“go minsoo, you idiot,” yein sobs. “wooseok was right. i can’t believe i didn’t believe him.”

“what do you mean?” minsoo asks, panic clear in his tone. “yein, i’m sorry!”

“don’t say sorry,” yein unbuckles his seatbelt before leaning forward and pushing minsoo. “i like you too. i like you so much, minsoo, you have no idea. you have no idea how much it hurts whenever you so much as smile at me because, because i thought you were just—you were just being nice because you’re nice!”

minsoo unbuckles his seatbelt, reaches out, arms wide open, and yein falls into his arms easily. “i’m sorry i didn’t say it earlier. i should’ve been honest with you, but i thought… i thought you didn’t like me. not after how hard you cried in the bathroom after our wedding.”

yein hits minsoo’s back, hard. minsoo just laughs. “and i’m sorry that you were hurt all this time because you thought i was just being nice to you. i’m sorry. i didn’t wanna lose you.”

“stop saying sorry,” yein mumbles into his shoulder. “go minsoo, you idiot.”

“i know. your idiot, yein-ah.”

yein smiles, and wipes his tears. “can we go home now? i’m going to finish your tub of vanilla ice cream because you’re an asshole.”

minsoo laughs as yein pulls away. “you can even finish the green tea ones. i don’t mind.”

and this is go minsoo, yein thinks. too kind for his own good. too sweet. considerate. loving. yein thinks all the kind words in the world can’t describe him enough, and he’s glad he gets to feel and see and live with go minsoo himself—because he doesn’t think  _ anyone _ can understand just who exactly go minsoo is to seon yein, and he doesn’t think he can describe it. he’s a lot more than that, and yein has years ahead of him to discover more and more and  _ more. _

but right here, right now: go minsoo is just go minsoo. the person yein sees every morning when he wakes up, and every night when he sleeps. the person who drives him every morning to work, and picks him up after. but most importantly, the person who yein loves the most (and the person who loves yein the most).

**Author's Note:**

> i have a twt and a cc and they're both seungsiknet come and stab me


End file.
